


Varoņa māte

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Pīters Sīkaudzis nomira kā varonis. Tikai ... viņš nenomira. Kā tas ir - uzzināt par to pēc vairāk kā desmit gadiem?Grāmatā bija tikai viena frāze, ka "viens pirksts bija viss, ko viņi atnesa viņa mātei." No tā arī radās šis stāsts.





	Varoņa māte

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: Cecelle  
> Epasts: birgit.ph@gmail.com  
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/cecelle/MOAH01a.html

Četrpadsmit gadus es biju varoņa māte.  
  
Es ļoti labi atceros to dienu. Es sēdēju pie mazā galdiņa stūra nišā, dzerot savu pirmo rīta tējas tasīti, kad pie durvīm kāds pieklauvēja.  
  
Man liekas, Ministrijai šim darbam ir paredzēti speciāli cilvēki. Es zināju, kas noticis, kad ieraudzīju melnos apmetņus. Kāpēc gan sliktām ziņām jāierodas tikai agri no rīta vai vēlu naktī? Es sāku raudāt, pirms vēl viņi man visu pastāstīja.  
  
Mans Pīters bija pagalam. Mans vienīgais dēls. Miris.  
  
Viņi palika pie manis veselu stundu. Viņi pastāstīja, ka mans dēls bija miris varoņa nāvē, aizstāvot grupu Vientiešu no maniakāla slepkavas. Viņi pastāstīja, ka aizdomās turētais jau ir sagūstīts - kāds vārdā Siriuss Bleks. Kad viņi pateica šo vārdu, es nespēju tam noticēt. Tas taču nebija iespējams.  
  
Jo rasi, Siriuss bija viens no mana dēla labākajiem draugiem, viens no tā nešķiramā četrinieka, kas visu darīja kopā. Pīters, Siriuss, Džeimss un Remuss - viņi bija kā viens vesels, kā vienas rokas četri pirksti. Bija vai neiespējami redzēt vienu un neredzēt pārējos trīs tuvumā. Sākumā es nebiju droša, ka viņi ir tā labākā ietekme manam dēlam, jo diezgan daudz kas no tā, ko Pīters man stāstīja par viņu piedzīvojumiem ne īsti atbilda skolas noteikumiem kā es tos atcerējos.  
  
Es ielūdzu viņus ciemos vasarā pēc Otrā Gada, lai redzētu kādi īsti ir tie puikas, ar kuriem mans dēls pavada tik daudz laika. Pēc tam manas raizes bija mitējušās. Es nekad nebiju redzējusi jautrākus, pieklājīgākus zēnus. Patiesību sakot, man pat bija prieks, ka manu dēlu pieņēma tādā grupā. Sīkaudži, taisnību sakot, nekad ne ar ko dižu nebija izcēlušies.  
  
Siriuss bija mans mīļākais no visiem. Viņš taču nāca no visai ietekmīgas dzimtas, jūs ziniet. Nav tādas dvēseles Burvju pasaulē, kas nebūtu dzirdējusi par Bleku dzimtu. Un tik jauks, patīkams zēns.  
  
Bet tagad viņš bija Azkabanas kamerā un mans Pīters bija miris. Tas šķita esam neiespējami.  
  
Bet viņi stāstīja tālāk, un tālāk bija tikai vēl ļaunāk. Ka šis jaukais, daudzsološais Siriuss, lai lāsts pār viņu, ka viņš bija atbildīgs ne tikai par mana dēla nāvi. Ka iepriekšējā naktī, Paši-Zināt-Kas bija nogalinājis Poterus.  
  
Džeimss un viņa jaukā līgava - abi miruši, labākā drauga nodoti.  
  
Ak kā gan mūs visus bija piekrāpis šis Bleku zeņķis, šī jaukā seja un iznesīgais augums, kas slēpuši tādu zemisku dvēseli. Tikai divus gadus iepriekš viņš bija bijis līgavaiņa draugs Džeimsa kāzās, tikai gads, kopš viņš bija bijis krusttēvs Poteru puikam un ar mazo uz rokām smaidījis kamerai. Un šī smaidošā seja fotogrāfijās bija iemesls, ka Zēns-Kas-Izdzīvoja nu ir kļuvis par bāreni, par zēnu kas dzīvoja bez vecākiem.  
  
Bet mans Pīters bija izsekojis slepkavu. Viņš bija kritis varoņa nāvē, viņi teica.

Viņi pasniedza man nelielu lādīti, mazāku par cigāru kastīti. Viss, kas palicis no mana zēna. Viens pirksts, viss kas palicis pāri pēc sprādziena, kas aprija viņa ķermeni. Es nevienai mātei tādu likteni nenovēlu.  
  
Es atvēru to. Kaut kas manī prasīja, lai es redzētu pierādījumus. Viņam vienmēr bija bijuši smalki pirksti. Nelabums mani mocīja vēl ilgi pēc tam.  
  
Viens pirksts. Ja jūs aiziesit uz dzimtas kapenēm, tad tas ir viss ko jūs tur atradīsiet apglabātu.  
  
Dažas nedēļas vēlāk Maģijas Ministrijā notika oficiāla ceremonija. Viņi piešķīra Pīteram Merlina ordeni. Es raudāju, bet reizē biju arī lepna. Visi spieda man roku un izteica līdzjūtību.  
  
Viņi aizmirsa par mani, pēc pāris gadiem, un par manu Pīteru arī aizmirsa. Līdz pērnajam gadam, kad slepkavnieks izbēga no Azkabanas. Un negaidot stāsts atkal bija "Dienas Pareģa" pirmajās lapās, mans Pīters uz vāka. Tur bija arī Siriusa bildes, un viņš nemaz vairs neatgādināja to jauko zēnu, kuru es reiz pazinu. Jukušais, mežonīgais skatiens sejā, grumbas - tas man sniedza zināmu gandarījumu. Katru nakti es pavadīju lūgšanās, lai Atprātotāji atrastu viņu pirmie. Lūgšanās, kas palika neatbildētas.  
  
Četrpadsmit gadus es biju bijusi varoņa māte.  
  
Līdz vakardienai. Viņi atnāca atkal. Es biju apjukusi, kad atvēru durvis un ieraudzīju tur viņus - tas bija kā ļauns murgs, dežavū. Kāpēc viņi atnāca tagad? Man taču vairs nebija neviena ko zaudēt...  
  
Viņi apsēdināja mani, un tad viņi man visu izstāstīja. Ka tas nebija bijis Siriuss, kas šai drāmā spēlējis nelieša lomu. Ka Pīters ir dzīvs. Viņi izstāstīja man patiesību par to nakti, parādīja man pierādījumus. Mans Pīters, nodevis savus labākos draugus, notēlojis pats savu nāvi, kalpojis Paši-Zināt-Kam, daudzu slepkavību izpildītājs. Daudzkārtējs slepkava.  
  
Es tiešām nevaru pateikt, kura vizīte bija smagāka. Pirms četrpadsmit gadiem, mira mans dēls. Varonis nomira vakar.  
  
Daļa no manis ir priecīga par to, ka mans dēls joprojām ir dzīvs, tā manis daļa, kas atceras apaļīgo, klumburējošo zīdaini speram pirmos soļus, kas atceras apjukušo zēnu pirmo reizi iekāpjam Cūkkārpas ekspresī un dodamies uz skolu, kas atceras jauno puisi kam bija tik daudz iespēju dzīvē. Ir tik grūti apvienot šīs atmiņas ar to, ko man pastāstīja. Daļa no manis vēlas, kaut varētu patīt laiku atpakaļ, vēlas kaut Pīters būtu palicis miris.  
  
Pirms četrpadsmit gadiem mans dēls nomira. Vakar, vakar es viņu zaudēju.


End file.
